fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Legion
The Legion is a villainous professional wrestling stable in WWE: Animated, consisting of DIO, Krieg the Psycho, and Metal Sonic, debuting on April 6, 2013. The stable is portrayed as a renegade group, united for the common purpose of making a name for themselves. Background * Formation: April 6, 2013 * Companies: WWE: Animated and FUSION * Leader: DIO * Members: Krieg the Psycho, Metal Sonic and Enrico Pucci (Manager) * Allies: * Rivals: Akuma, Gone With the Wind (Raimundo Pedrosa, Avatar Aang, and Chocolove McDonell), The Rebirth (Nathan Drake, Jonesy Garcia, and Crunch Bandicoot), The Wolves (Erik Rollins, Hannibal Ambrose, and Damian Reigns) * Status: Active History WWE: Animated The stable was born on April 6, 2013, during a 40-men Royal Rumble. DIO entered at #29, but stopped short of entering the ring, instead opting to wait outside. As the brawl raged on, and the numbers continued to count down, Krieg the Psycho emerged at #31. The Borderlands Psycho climbed the apron to join the brawl, but was pulled to the side by DIO, who proposed an alliance. Krieg accepted and the pair remained out of the action. Soon enough, Metal Sonic entered at #34, and he, too, was stopped by DIO, who made to him the same proposal he made to Krieg. With Metal Sonic's agreement, the NXT rookies surrounded the ring, and finally inserted themselves into the rumble, quickly eliminating Bowser, Claude Speed, Jorgen von Strangle, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Their teamwork and sudden efficiency put veterans and fellow rookies alike on edge. As the rumble continued, DIO eliminated Rolf of the Ed Protection Agency, while Krieg and Metal disposed of the X-Factors. The NXT rookies found themselves facing the Erupting Eds, the Rookie Revolution and the Hardcore Animals in all-out stable warfare. Krieg was the first rookie to be eliminated, being clotheslined out of the ring by Edd. Metal Sonic followed shortly, leaving only DIO. Even without his teammates, DIO lasted long enough to eliminate Max Goofy, until he himself was taken out by TD Kennelly. On the April 10 edition of Main Event, The Legion faced off against 3MB (Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal, and Drew McIntyre); the match ended in a no-contest, as the NXT rebels brutally assaulted 3MB before the bell could legally start the match. The three capitalized on Slater, running right over him with their finisher, a Discus Lariat/Bicycle Kick/Spear combo (now known as The Legion's Charge). The group received another match on the April 12th edition of Smackdown, this time, against the Erupting Eds. Krieg picked up the win for the rebels, after taking Eddy down with a Big Boot. Post-match, DIO declared themselves as the future of the wrestling industry, and Metal officially labeled them as The Legion. The Legion made a surprise appearance the next night, on the April 13th edition of Animated, assaulting Raimundo Pedrosa, Avatar Aang, and Chocolove McDonnell. Once they downed Raimundo with The Legion's Charge, they stole his Money in the Bank briefcase, to taunt him with later on in a backstage vignette. During an NXT show, Metal and Krieg participated in a tag-team turmoil match for a possible shot at the NXT tag-team titles, going against the Highschool of the Dead, The Three Crest Empire, and The Third Street Saints. The match ended when Krieg and Metal Sonic connected with a Double Chokeslam onto Kohta, with the Psycho acquiring the pinfall. Later on, the Legion would attack Akuma after his match with Shizuo Heiwajima. Though Akuma fought valiantly, the numbers game eventually caught up with him, and the group tore him apart with chairs. In the main event, DIO defeated Michael De Santa, Train Heartnet, Wes, The Boss, and Hiccup Haddock in a six-man ladder match, becoming the first Nebula champion. On the April 15th episode of Animated, the Legion lambasted Raimundo's entire career and dared him to come out and face them. The wind xiaolin emerged, attempting to attack the Legion on his own, but was quickly overwhelmed. The mugging was halted by the untimely arrival of Aang and Chocolove, pushing the Legion back. DIO had his teammates stand down, choosing to bide his time for the moment. The feud continued into the April 19th edition of Smackdown, where Metal Sonic and Krieg teamed up with Wolfgang, Big Brother, Stewie Griffin, Haruhi Suzumiya, and X-23, against the team of Raimundo, Chocolove, Scott Pilgrim, Bart Simpson, Charlie Brown, Gwen Tennyson, and Ellie. The match was won by the team of the Faces, with Brown pinning Big Brother for the win. On the Thursday night before Fallout, DIO fought Dwight McCarthy, emerging victorious via DQ after Dan interfered. Right after, the rest of the Legion joined DIO to lay McCarthy out with The Legion's Charge. The Legion made their PPV debut, facing Gone With the Wind. during the Fallout pre-show. Both sides fought with a great display of teamwork and skill, but the Legion ultimately emerged victorious. Post-match, they prepared to inflict further damage on Aang with The Legion's Charge, but the lights cut out. When they came back on, Akuma was in the ring. He then attacked the Legion, ejecting them all from the ring. Taken by surprise, the renegades made a tactical retreat, but it was clear that Akuma was out for revenge. On April 25th, during the special NXT vs. The World cross-over event, The Legion emerged with pipes and assaulted the rookies of other companies: Kouta Kazuraba, Miles Morales, Po the Panda, Godzilla, Duftmon, Tony Vlachos, Razor, and Ryoji Hase were beaten down in order to send a message to Akuma. On the April 26th edition of Smackdown, the Legion issued an open challenge: the Quack Pack, surprisingly, answered, but despite their best efforts, the Legion ended up defeating them. During a match at the 2014 edition of the Fiction Wrestling Awards, the Legion joined forces with the Rowdyruff Boys, defeating both the Erupting Eds and the Creatures. The Legion then issued a challenge to the Wolves for a match at the following year's edition. Afterward, they assaulted the Rowdyruff Boys, inciting an all-out brawl among all the trios presents at the show. Doc Louis Productions (Soda Popinski, Bald Bull, and Aran Ryan) ended up winning this brawl, expelling every other team, the Legion included, from the ringside area in the process. Over the course of May, the Legion would routinely mug Chocolove McDonnell, whose teammates were currently busy in other affairs. On the May 18th edition of Animated Rebellion, Krieg faced Chocolove and HAN in a triple-threat match, while DIO and Metal battled Akuma in a two-on-one handicap match. Akuma defeated DIO and Metal, while Chocolove pinned Krieg. Akuma would go on to assault the Psycho post-match, delivering a heavy blow to the Legion and taking the feud to a new level. On the May 27th of RAW, The Legion would face Akuma in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Akuma was able to dispose of Krieg by throwing him over the Brooklyn Bridge, but DIO and Metal Sonic were able to claim victory. The pair set out to find their partner afterward. FUSION The Legion makes sporadic appearances on FUSION. Their debut was on'' FUSION 12'', attacking the Rebirth when the jobbers attempted to call out the Wolves. They later reappeared on FUSION 15, where they were seen watching The Wolves from the rafters. They appeared once again on FUSION 20, as guest commentators for the Wolves’ match against the Insidious Shield. The Wolves defeated their opponents, but were ambushed by the Legion once the match ended, reaffirming their intentions to defeat the Wolves. On FUSION 22, the Legion made their in-ring debut, defeating the Rebirth. The Wolves were on guest commentary for the match, after which they had a staredown with the DIO-led stable. On FUSION 24, Krieg the Psycho fought Nathan Drake, and won. As the Legion made their way up the ramp, Jonesy called the renegades out, challenging them to a match on FUSION 25, with the winners being the number one contenders to face the Wolves. The Legion accepted. During FUSION 25, the Rebirth faced the Legion, as they had agreed, with Metal Sonic pinning Jonesy after a Spear to win the match. Afterwards, the Legion continued their attack on the Rebirth. The week after, on FUSION 26, the Legion selected Anarchy Reigns to face the Wolves, with their rivals emerging victorious. FUSION 26 had the Legion defeating the Wolves' handpicked team, the Game Grumps, after leveling Ross with a Legion's Charge for the win. The first, official in-ring confrontation between the feuding teams took place during FUSION 28, when Metal Sonic and Krieg faced Erik Rollins and Hannibal Ambrose. The latter duo managed to pick up the win. DIO turned the score even on FUSION 29, pinning Damian Reigns in the process. The Legion and the Wolves''' showdown took place on ''FUSION XXX. In what some consider to be a surprising upset, Metal Sonic picked up the win for the Legion, pinning Damien Reigns after clawing his face and capitalizing with a Spear, granting the Legion their first title reign as the Trios Champions. On FUSION 33, the Legion defeated the Wolves a second time via chair shot to Hannibal, retaining the belts in the process. A brawl ensued, which caused the Rebirth to run out to the ring and drive the Legion off. The Rebirth was then granted an opportunity: if one of them could defeat one of the Legion, the two teams would've clashed once again at the 2016 edition of the FWAs, with the Trios Championships on the line. The match, between Jonesy and DIO, took place on FUSION 35, with Jonesy pulling off the upset and pinning Brando. As a result, the match at the FWAs became official. At the 2016 edition of the FWAs, the Legion faced the Rebirth and the Wolves for the Trios Championships. Though the Legion tried to cheat through Enrico Pucci's interference, the match was temporarily thrown out due to the counter-interference of The Chimeras and Luke Smith, before being restarted per the referee's orders. In the end, the Rebirth managed to defeat the Legion and become the new Trios Champions. On FUSION 37, the Legion lost their rematch against the Rebirth, with DIO ultimately tapping out after being put in a submission lock by Nathan Drake. Following that, they were confirmed to be amongst the participants of the 2017 edition of the Trios Madness Tournament, a 64-team trios tournament, with the winner earning a shot for the Trios Championship at the seventh annual Fiction Wrestling Awards. In the first round, the Legion defeated the Torture Dancers after Metal Sonic laid out Guido Mista with a Spear. In the second round, the Legion prevailed over the Joestars when Krieg curb-stomped Jonathan's head for the pin. In the third round, they triumphed over the British Commonwealth after Metal Sonic speared Hong Kong. The Legion were ultimately eliminated in the fourth round by the Runaway Guys, with Emile pinning DIO. In Wrestling Triple team finishers * The Legion's Charge (Discus Lariat (DIO) / Big Boot (Krieg) / Spear (Metal Sonic) combination) Double team finishers Double team signature moves * Discus Lariat (DIO) / Spear (Metal Sonic) combination DIO's finishers * Sunlight Yellow Overdrive (Discus Lariat) Krieg the Psycho's finishers * The Meat Bicycle (Bicycle Kick) Metal Sonic's finishers * Omega Driver (Leg-hook Belly-to-back Suplex lifted and dropped into a Piledriver) – adopted from Chuck Taylor * Spear * Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling Reverse Piledriver) – adopted from The Undertaker Nicknames * "The NXT Rebels" * "The Renegades" Entrance themes * "The Haunted" by Walls of Jericho (2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments FUSION * Trios Championships (1 time) WWE: Animated NXT * NXT Nebula Championship (1 time, current) – DIO Trivia * According to rumors, the reason why the Legion was put together was a common element on the three's individual applications when joining NXT: they did not work well in a team. The three were brought together during the 40-men Rumble, and ended up becoming a full-fledged stable soon aftewards. * The group shares some similarities with real life wrestling stables. ** The Legion has been compared to the Shield. Both groups enter the ring through the audience, display remarkable teamwork, and are willing to sacrifice each otherfor the good of the stable. The key difference being that the Shield fought against what they perceived as injustice, while the Legion primarily causes chaos for the sake of it. ** The Legion share at least one trait with the Wyatt Family, in that both commit random acts of violence for seemingly no other reason than to cause chaos and assert their malevolent dominance. ** They've also been compared to the Nexus, because both teams were formed by NXT rookies who were looking to gain contracts and make a name for themselves. ** They also share some similiarities with the nWo, operating as a highly efficient gang of wrestlers who have inserted themselves into the main event picture by force, violently throwing down any and all who stand in their way. Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables Category:Tag Teams